1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toilets and human waste products disposal systems; and, more particularly, to a system for use on-board a vehicle, such as a railroad car, where a mixture of flushing fluid and human waste products can be disposed in situ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On-site disposal systems are known in the art for disposing of the mixture of flushing fluid and human waste products resulting from use of toilets on vehicles, such as railroad cars. However, it may be inconvenient or contrary to law to dump such mixture at certain times or at any time, such as in environmentally protected areas, as harbors or stations or the like.
Generally, such systems use a known flushing medium for flushing the toilets, such as water or the like. Such vehicles also require a source of potable water for use in was basins or the like. Certain systems are installed on government-controlled railroads and must meet strict operating specifications. It can be appreciated that it is difficult to get the proper amount of efficiency out of such a system in the relatively small space available on railroad cars or the like. The problem is complicated by the storage capacity of the flushing medium on such cars and the limited amount of flush medium required so as to handle a predetermined number of flushes. Also, very difficult materials pass through such systems, as panty hose, sanitary napkins, etec.